


【佐鼬】疫情年

by zdpp999



Series: 团扇三轮车 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchihacest, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 是一个宅家期间佐助的🌟幻想不小心实现在自己身上的故事 （涉及中出，不过哥哥有好好吃长效药所以请不要担心揣球）由于疫情的关系，出版社工作的鼬在家工作，大学生佐助在家上课。两人的社交生活接近于零。但在朝夕相处中，血气方刚的小伙终于憋不住开始了无下限的幻想。谁知，却实现在了自己身上。（漩涡鸣人同学气得摔碗，淦，瞎掉我的狗眼算了。）⚠️宇智波骨科 Uchihacest
Relationships: SasuIta, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 团扇三轮车 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102538
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Uchiha Clan 团扇家





	【佐鼬】疫情年

1.

每天早上当佐助睁眼的时候，哥哥已经在开早会了。

顺着门缝传进来的还有稿纸翻动的声音，打字的脆响，以及鼬平静的语气。佐助在床上翻个身，用被子蒙住头。可恶，明明昨天说好了早上会一起吃早饭，可这样开会下去根本赶不上啊。下面的小佐助也在温暖的被窝中跳跃着标榜自己的存在感，丝毫没有理会自从疫情待在家以来就从没有机会与哥哥温热的肉体进行晨间活动这个事实。

佐助不情不愿地走到厨房，拿起桌子上放着还温热的早饭：一个多加了许多片番茄的三明治，一杯牛奶，一杯橙汁，还有个额外的煎蛋。

哥哥啊，你不知道额外补充的蛋白质，最后多余剩下的，会流向哪里吗？

佐助郁结地想着今天自己的课表与哥哥的日程，沉思中午会不会二人一同进餐。

疫情开始初期时，佐助还因为学校放学生回家学习兴奋了几日，毕竟一想到能够和哥哥单独在一起的时间变多了，虽然不一定就可以每天一起入睡起床，但毕竟可以一同吃三餐。却没想到哥哥要回复的邮件那么多，要打印审阅完的稿件那么厚。每天等哥哥结束电话会议后的自己早已饥肠辘辘。而有时做好了饭菜等待哥哥一起吃时，只有一墙之隔的鼬还在严肃地与人讨论工作。

此时此刻，听着书房里哥哥一板一眼正经的声音，坐在餐桌旁的佐助的手已经溜到了裤子里。他的脑中产生了不切实际的幻想：如果自己在哥哥视频开会时偷偷溜进他的书房，偷偷钻进他的书桌下面，当哥哥上身还西装革履地与王路对面的人开会时，下身却已偷偷被自己脱掉底裤的场景。最好是让哥哥坐在那个阳台上颇有设计感的中间有洞的椅子上，自己便可以在椅子下这般那般... 一旦有人发现哥哥脸上的红晕与急促的喘息，就只好让哥哥在私信里向同事坦白当下发生的事情，承认自己是只属于弟弟的。

想象着哥哥红着脸和同事们讨论公事却全程偷偷高潮的样子，佐助青涩的控制欲得到极大的喜悦，于是怒射在自己的手中，一脸餍足。

2.

但其实佐助是有一点愧于见到鼬的。前一天早晨兄弟俩刚吵过架。起因是上周鼬工作太忙，几天都没有和他一起吃饭，夜里也总是凌晨才休息，怕吵到他而选择睡书房，久而久之连弟弟的冷战都没有回应。

于是昨日清晨佐助彻底爆发，吃早餐时见到迷迷糊糊来厨房做浓咖啡的鼬，便冲哥哥大吼大叫，还仗着哥哥没睡醒将其堵在饭桌与墙之间的角落里强吻。他嘴边沾了些奶渍，哥哥口腔中滚烫的咖啡香气也还没有吞咽下去，二者融合在一起，佐助吻着吻着，早晨才自己解决过的晨勃这时又开始了第二轮。鼬无奈地用手圈住弟弟帮他疏导。没想到参加了球队，力气与日俱增的佐助一把将自己托起放在餐桌上便要咬他的喉结。

哥哥丈二和尚摸不着头脑，完全没有瞧出他的小脾气和坏心情，只当是孩子青春期结束得太晚，还处于叛逆期。

“佐助，我等一下还要工作，” 鼬无奈地说，推开他毛茸茸的头，看了看时间。

“哥哥都让我等了一周了。” 佐助收紧了胳膊，更加收紧对鼬的桎梏。

“弟弟，下次吧。” 哥哥摸摸他的头，趁其不备钻出了他控制，进屋去了。

气哼哼地佐助鸡儿还挺立着，浑身的血简直不知是应该向哪流。

3.

鼬伸了个长长的懒腰，将自己从稿件中拔出来。终于结束了一天的工作，想起还有个刺头弟弟没哄好。于是叹了口气，打开衣柜，从顶层拿出那件套装。

套装是上次佐助打比赛时，答应他要穿着在酒店房间中等他买的。后来却因为佐助比赛受伤临时被送往医院而没有顾得上。

弟弟应该会喜欢的吧？鼬托着下巴盯着床上摊开的套装：黑色工字连裤背心，不大好穿戴不过背后有绸带的系扣，可以搭上一个便于拆卸的结。还有配套的渔网袜和黑色丝绸浴衣，也都是在弟弟浏览记录中发现的经典款式。

不喜欢也无妨。

反正每次都是猴急猴急的样子，也许根本注意不到衣服有什么不同呢，傻弟弟。鼬嘴角漾起一丝宠溺的笑意。

4.

刚刚下课，还带着无线耳机的佐助忽然听到敲门声，急忙去应，连耳机都没来得及摘掉。一开门，只见哥哥裹着黑色的丝绸浴衣，披散着长发，双手抱在胸前看着他，一言不发，胸口微微粉红的皮肤却透露出哥哥刚洗完澡的事实。

佐助咽了好几口口水。

哥哥沉默而专注地看着自己的时候也太性感了。

鼬滑进来，快走几步，揪住佐助的领口直接掼到床上。

佐助不小心拽掉了哥哥的浴袍带，看到里面的衣服时，差点一口气没呼吸上来：鼬穿了件紧身的透视黑色工字连裤背心，腿上是渔网丝袜。连裤背心裤子的部分只是一条细细的小内裤，此刻随着鼬的动作偏在一旁，陷进了阴部和臀缝中。

佐助在鼬的身下奋力撑起身，把T恤从背上扒下来，试图将哥哥掀翻在床上压上去。怎么能让哥哥又一次主导了自己呢？什么时候才能主动地让哥哥躺在下面啊。

鼬顺手将弟弟的胳膊向后一扭，但腿跨上床将他逼退至抵住床头。佐助不服，横冲直撞地凑上去吻哥哥，同时用手急慌慌地摸上哥哥工字背心的侧面。糟糕，没有拉链，根本就是很难脱下去的设计。很薄的布料下哥哥的乳头挺立着。佐助靠在床头，让哥哥坐在自己大腿上，去用嘴含住两个小鼓包。

手上当然也没有闲着，使劲地试图拽掉哥哥韧性极好的连体裤，却发现无法成功。渔网袜倒是很好就从裆部撕坏。哥哥柔韧的大腿分得很开，手牵着佐助的手从自己阴茎摸到会阴。

5.

佐助一下子就脸红了。哥哥男性特征后面的两瓣湿漉漉的，一定是已经玩过了自己。他用手指抚摸着鼬饱满的阴唇，立刻就沾了满手透明的黏液。那里又湿又热，他的中指轻而易举就陷入了两瓣之间，食指与无名指则夹在圆润的两瓣阴唇之外，轻轻活动手指便夹住了让哥哥无比快乐的地方。鼬喉结滚动着，按着佐助的大拇指找到蒂头的位置，轻重缓急交错着揉捏，用另一只手自觉地滑到臀瓣间，从后面轻轻滑入自己阴部隐秘的地带。

兄弟俩气喘吁吁地对峙着。

这个角度佐助刺激不到鼬的身体内部，只是隔靴搔痒地用中指蹭蹭他内腔的最外面。鼬只好向前坐，将弟弟蓬勃坚硬的阴茎用黏液润滑着，塞入了身体。

佐助的脸更红了，脖子上青筋起伏。像用了吃奶的劲一样向上挺腰。哥哥放松身体让弟弟进得更深，阴茎在佐助剧烈的动作下上下甩动，沾湿了弟弟的小腹。佐助干脆腾开两只手，从哥哥的腋下绕过，整个人贴住鼬的胸膛向上顶弄。鼬的腰被拖得几乎要折，只好双手撑住床头，维持自己的相对稳定谨防弟弟一不小心以极大的力度戳弄到敏感脆弱的宫颈。

佐助就趁着这个时机一把掀翻了哥哥。同时也在湿润的腔道中一下子滑到了哥哥的内部的入口。鼬被刺激得闷哼一声，双腿紧紧夹住弟弟。

“啊，哥你放松点，我要…！”佐助还没说完，鼬便感觉到硬热的柱体在自己体内抽搐了几下，随后凉凉的液体溢了出来，流到了自己臀部的丝袜上，黏糊糊的。

“佐助…”

“不是，哥哥，我真的...你等等！”

佐助还没出来，便被鼬修长有力的大腿再一次夹紧了箍在胸前。湿滑的腔道阵阵紧缩，传来几乎让他头皮发麻的刺激感。他的心跳快得像要跳出胸膛，浑身的脉搏都带着强烈的震动，阴茎也跟着心跳胀大起来，甚至比前面一次还要胀。哥哥飘红的脸颊就在面前，水光潋滟的双眸中似乎也难掩此刻的冲动。

6.

正当佐助想撑起身体再次让身下的哥哥舒服时，他发现自己完全被哥哥的腿夹住了，而哥哥正在带着节奏让自己的阴茎地向下戳刺。鼬的的眼睛半闭着，呼吸浅而急促，一副使用趁手的玩具自己寻求快乐的迷醉表情。

佐助的自尊被深深打击到。就算刚才没忍住射了，也不至于让哥哥这样嫌弃啊。不行，这口气一定得讨回来。

他趁鼬不注意的时候突然加快了挺腰的速度，撞得哥哥一阵哆嗦，松开了一点双腿对佐助的钳制。于是佐助用手捉住两条腿，手指紧抓在膝盖上拎到自己肩上。

鼬显然还沉浸在那阵舒缓的节奏中，被这样突然一撞一颠，阴道骤然夹紧，让上一次射入的精液也挤了出来。被弟弟拎在手里，鼬侧过脸来温柔而狡黠地笑了，“佐助，让哥哥看看你到底怎么样。”

佐助被刺激得不行，额头上的血管剧烈搏动着，脸也红得想要滴出血。他抽出了阴茎跪坐在床上，再次抬高哥哥的长腿扛在肩上，从上至下在哥哥湿滑的体腔内一入到底。鼬因内脏被挤压到而闷哼一声，同时感受着弟弟战斗状态紧绷的身体。

做了十几分钟，佐助终于侧脸埋在哥哥的颈窝中，没忍住将阴茎抵在哥哥的颈口射了。鼬也在那之前几秒夹紧了身体到达了高潮，他感到弟弟潮湿的精液像小蛇一样缓慢地流到身体深处，在子宫中盘踞起来。

7.

就在兄弟俩肚皮贴肚皮温存时，佐助右耳里的耳机突然掉了出来。左耳的耳机也像突然被激活一样，发出滋啦滋啦的响声。

糟糕！忘记退出小组讨论的视频会议了！！！佐助大惊失色，连滚带爬地从哥哥身上起来。胡乱拽起旁边的被子盖住哥哥，他用枕头挡住下身跑到了写字台前。

只见会议室已经只剩自己一人，对话框里倒是密密麻麻写满了好些条留言：

漩涡鸣人 to everyone：小樱第五题你会吗？

春野樱 to everyone：这么沙雕的题你都问？到底有没有听讲啊？

漩涡鸣人 to everyone：是卡卡西老师讲的太快了啊... 诶？我说…

春野樱 to everyone：佐助那边怎么突然黑了？

漩涡鸣人 to everyone：佐助？？佐助？？？

春野樱 to everyone：该不会是逃讨论课吧，喂，该死！

漩涡鸣人 to everyone：太过分了兄弟，干啥呢？

漩涡鸣人 to you：我靠佐助你够意思，终于给我理由跟小樱独处了，谢了哥们！

春野樱 to everyone：…鸣人你听到什么声音了吗？？

漩涡鸣人 to everyone：好像是咽口水？佐助喝水去了？

春野樱 to everyone：赶紧回来佐助，鸣人这个傻子气死我了。

漩涡鸣人 to you：哥们，你要不回来我就继续约小樱周末出去了啊！

春野樱 to everyone：他是不是不回来了？那我下线了

漩涡鸣人 to everyone：别啊别，我们再等等他吧，我第六题也不会诶樱！

春野樱 to everyone：你是傻子吗？我下了，你自己去问卡卡西老师吧！

（春野樱 下线）

漩涡鸣人 to you：就差一点点！喂，给我支支招吧，佐助，喂？

漩涡鸣人 to you：还在吗？你那边什么声音…

漩涡鸣人 to you：我靠，在搞什么？？

（10 min later）

漩涡鸣人 to you：我终于写出第五题了，哈哈，诶，你在跟鼬哥说话？

漩涡鸣人 to you：你们在打架吗？

漩涡鸣人 to you：…到底在搞什么鬼？？？？！！

漩涡鸣人 to you：… 别告诉我你在那个

漩涡鸣人 to you：靠，哥们你和鼬哥怎么回事？？

漩涡鸣人 to you：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我瞎了，佐助你不是东西！！

（漩涡鸣人 下线）

8.

“怎么回事，佐助。” 鼬的声音在身后响起。

“啊…没事…该死，是鸣人。” 佐助咬着后槽牙。

鼬伸手从后面把弟弟环抱在怀里，赤裸的身体还带着一点粘粘的汗液，“你的同学？”

“嗯，之前本来在一起讨论小组作业。”

“然后我打断你们了？”

“不算吧，但是我忘记关麦克风了。”

“……”

“哥哥，都怪我，我会跟那小子说清楚的。” 佐助以为哥哥生气了，急忙转过身，紧张地看着鼬。

鼬凝视着他，半晌，伸手抚平了弟弟皱起的眉头，“没事啦。”

“可是我不想他们... 算了，我就说是强迫了哥哥。”

“…这么想玩强迫play吗佐助？”

“宇智波鼬！”

“别担心，佐助。”

“我…没有担心自己，我是怕哥哥误会，我…”

“其实我以为你的同学早知道这件事了。”

“啊？”

“春野家的年轻女士一定知道，看来就只有漩涡家的傻小子不知道了。也好，这次肯定能明白过来。”

“哥哥到底在说什么啊？明白什么？”

“明白佐助是属于我的这件事呀。”

等等...这个场景怎么有些莫名的熟悉！！！

fin


End file.
